A Birthday Surprise
by RainingLove
Summary: Ok, well this is a birthday story for my friend, she's obsessed with dbz! So what would be better than a dbz story for her! Haha well um...read it if ya want, I don't really care if you like it or not, maybe because it's not specifically for you ;P hah:


This is a story deticated to my dear friend Belver! Hope you like it! And if you don't know Belver, your lost by the way she's an amazing person, but she has an OBSESSION over dbz! Lovable but crazy! Cheers to the Birthday girl! Now stop waisting time reading this and read the story! :)

* * *

"Alright Belver, keep those eyes of your's shut," I ordered her with a grin.

"Where are you taking me Rena?" she asked innocently.

"It's a surprise silly!"

"Why is it a surprise?" she studied the way I clapped my hands together with a devious smirk on my face.

"It's your birthday surprise dork!"

"Rena-" she tried to ask yet another question. Jeesh, soooooo many questions!

"No more questions," I slipped the blind fold over her confused eyes. She opened her mouth to protest but I shh-ed her.

"Why do I need a blind fold? You could of just took my glasses and I would be blind as a bat," the corner of her lips teased to go up as she joked.

"Sure sure. Now c'mon!" I grabbed her wrist and started to pull her towards the surprise. She was surely unable to see a thing! It only took a few minutes to turn the corner to the birthday surprise.

"Are we there yet," she hummed.

"Yep! Ok now take it off," I sang happily practically bouncing on the spot. It was harder than hell for me to find these guys!

Obviously she heard the excitement from my words and laughed. When the soft fabric left her eyes she squinted but to no prevail saw anything besides blurred figures.

"Here," the glasses slid easily onto the bridge of her nose and my grin widened when her eyes went wide and both of her hands clasped over her mouth in shock. She looked back at me and back at the two men and boy that stood in front of her all smiling widely at her. "Happy birthday Bel!"

"Y-You-you did this? H-how? I-I-THANK YOU" she stammered and quickly hugged me, practically knocking me off my feet but luckily I was able to rebalance myself.

"Sure sure, now are you going to be rude or are you gonna go say hello," I smoothed her hair before she jumped over to the other three guests.

"Hihihihihihihihihihihi! I can't believe you're here!" She ran up to Goku and hugged him then to Gohan. Goten flew up to tackle her as they all started talking. Belver gushed as she played and talked to her favorite characters.

I laughed and sat down to watch the frenzy my dear friend was in. It was hard not to resist to play some music from the portable radio I brought, she first danced with Gohan to a fast beat song. Who knew she could dance?

"C'mon Rena!" she sang as they all clasped hands and started spinning around in a circle.

"Nah! I'm good thanks!" I laughed.

"Goku! Get Rena please," she asked sweetly. Goku turned to face me with a innocent smile. I could feel my eyes go wide as I tried to stand up and run. But before I could get anywhere he had me thrown over his shoulder. I kicked and thrashed against him.

"Let go you big buffoon," I cried.

"But the birthday girl wants you to join us," he laughed loudly. Finally I gave up with a sigh.

"So not fair…stupid sayians…" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!"

"What'd she say," birthday girl asked, I was happy she had poor hearing too. Damn the super being.

"'So not fair. Stupid sayians.'"

"Rena! Watch your mouth!"

"Yeah yeah, now tell Mr. Daddy here to PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled the last part.

"Not until you say you're sorry," she scolded me.

"WHAT?"

"Do it!"

"Just make me drink out of a toilet why don't you!"

"Rena," her tone was serious and almost scary. Scary? Belver? Ha! That's funny.

"Fine fine! I'm sorry! Now put me down!"

Belver grinned, pleased with my halfhearted apology. Goku set me back on my feet.

"Now c'mon!" She held her hand out to me. With a small grin and a sigh, I took the smaller hand.

"Hold on," Goten sang in a cheerful tone. Mine and Belver's voiced raised several levels from the speed that we spun. The other three males laughed in amusement as our feet began to be lifted off the ground. I, personally, felt like a rag doll!

I could hear Belver's squeals of laughter as we continued this for awhile. When we finally slowed I wasn't able to stand perfectly still. Neither was my very happy friend.

"It felt like we were flying!" she laughed.

"I felt like I was a ball bouncing around in a small room…woah. My head hurts…" I grumbled. Suddenly a slow song started to play and I slipped back into my seat to see Belver leaning down and dancing slowly with the seven year old. A gentle smile slipped across my lips as I watch the two move in circles. The other two, Goku and Gohan, danced with each other trying to keep straight faces but would slip and crack a smile before straightening up again.

My smile grew bigger into a smirk, and I laid my cheek against the palm of my hand and let my eyes slide shut. Just for a minute.

"Rena," a voice cooed. "Wake up sleepy head."

"Hmmm," I stirred. Ow…my cheek hurts. I opened my eyes to see that the sky has gone dark and Belver sat in front of my smiling widely. "How long was I out?"

"Only an hour."

"Where's everyone?"

"They had to go back home to Chi-Chi," she smiled sweetly.

"Oh…"

"Thank you Rena!" She tackle hugged me deeper into my chair.

"Huh?"

"I had so much fun today! After you fell asleep Gohan took me flying with him! And and Goten caught butterflies for me! From Mexico! In seconds! Today was amazing! Thank you so much!"

"Anytime Bel, happy birthday," I laughed again and patted her head.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEL! (well early b-day anyways) Hope you liked it! Love ya!


End file.
